


Kohtaamisia maanäärissä ja vieläkin kauempana: Harry Potter ja Gundam Wing raapaleista ja ficleteistä koostuva tarina

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, Terrorists
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Neljännen vuoden jälkeen taikamaailma ja Tylypahka menettää hohtonsa Harryn silmissä. Hän haluaa uuden alun elämäänsä ilman taikuutta ja löytääkin sellaisen toisella puolella maapalloa. Täydellistä maailmaa ei ole olemassa, joten sota tulee vääjäämättä Harryn elämään myös jästimaailmassa.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. If I Could Turn Back Time (S)

**Author's Note:**

> Kohtaamisia maanäärissä ja vieläkin kauempana:  
> Harry Potter ja Gundam Wing raapaleista ja ficleteistä koostuva tarina
> 
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: ihana ja kärsivällinen Fire  
> Fandomit: Gundam Wing ja Harry Potter  
> Ikäsuositus: K-18  
> Tyylilaji: Draama, äksöni, jännitys, romantiikka, fluffy, angst, seikkailu ja varmaan melkein kaikkea muutakin.  
> Paritukset: Niin monia, etten ala niitä tässä edes luettelemaan, paljon rarea ainakin finin mittakaavassa.  
> Varoitukset: Riippuen raapaleesta, joten joistain löytyy sotaan kuuluvaa väkivaltaa sun muuta, alle 16-vuotiaita harrastamassa seksiä, kiroilua, päihteiden käyttöä ja mahdollisesti myös muuta. Olen melko (99%) varma, ettei pedofiliaa tai insestiä löydy joukosta, edes vasta suunnitteilla olevissa pätkissäkään. Lisäilen mahdollisia ilmaantuvia varoitettavia viimeistään sitten, kun tiedän niistä itse :)   
> Vastuuvapaus: Molemmat fandomit kuuluvat luojilleen, Rowlingille ja Sunriselle, joten myös kaikki kunnia kuuluu heille hahmoista ja maailmoista, joilla minä leikin korvauksetta.
> 
> Haasteet: Monia, kuten Rare10 vol. 2: Koska Rare on Rakkaus, Kerää kaikki hahmot, Valloita fandom ja Kaiken maailman ficlettejä vol. 4 sekä pari omaa mm. crossiparitus x 10  
> K/H: Viime keväänä ja kesänkin korvilla pitkään sairastellessa eksyin katsomaan animea netistä, yllättäen hurahdin ”uuteen” fandomiin, joka iski ja lujaa palleaan jättäen minut haukkomaan henkeäni muusan sarjatulella syytämien ficci-ideoiden hukuttaessa minut. Erityisen tuskastuttavaa oli valtaisa vaihtuvien paritusten määrä, koska tiedostan ficcien loppuunsaattamisen ongelmallisuuden omalla kohdallani tai siis sen, kuinka haastavaa kaikkien ideoiden kasvattaminen toimiviksi ficeiksi on. Pitkissä ficeissä tiedän hyvin mitä pitäisi tapahtua ja minne päätyä lopuksi, mutta niiden nivominen yhteen luontevasti on se ongelma ja nyt olisi ollut useita kymmeniä ideoita, jotkut todella vähäisin rakennusmateriaalein varustettuja. Sitten muistin pitkään mielessä kieppuneen halun kokeilla lyhyillä pätkillä kerrotusta tarinasta, jossa jokainen osa on omalla tavallaan itsenäinen, mutta silti osa isompaa tarinaa. Pienen kädenväännön jälkeen muusakin näki idean hyvät puolet ja päädyimme toteuttamaan tämän tarinoista koostuvan tarinan, joka seikkailee kahdessa eri fandomissa yksin ja yhdistettynä. Samalla tulee kuin melkein vahingossa useampi haaste ympättyä tähän mukaan, sillä moni niistä on antanut potkua sille, että yleensäkään lähdin tähän ja sain hommaa toimimaan, olisin törmännyt gundaniumista olevaan seinään jo toisen tai kolmannen pätkän kohdalla, jos haasteita ei olisi ollut auttamassa. Kiitos siis kaikille niille haasteiden ideoijille ja vetäjille, joiden ansiosta sain tämän kirjoitettua ♥.
> 
> Ficletit (11/27 kokonaismäärä saattaa muuttua vielä):  
> 1\. If I Could Turn Back Time (S) - Harry/Cedric  
> 2\. Tilanteet muuttuvat, mutta ystävyys säilyy (S)  
> 3\. Yllättävää ystävällisyyttä (K-11)  
> 4\. Rivien välistä luettua (S)  
> 5\. Jälleen uusi koulu ja kulttuuri (S)  
> 6\. Teinit ovat aina teinejä (S)  
> 7\. Jouluvaloista hätäuloskäynnin varjoon (K-15)  
> 8\. Yksinäisen lohduttaja (S)  
> 9\. I Wanna Sex You Up (K-15)  
> 10\. Kun sankari astui kuvioon (S)  
> 11\. Mustasukkaisuus on vaaleanpunaista (K-11)  
> 12.  
> 13.  
> 14.  
> 15.  
> 16.
> 
> Huom! Laitan todennäköisesti vain ensimmäisen ficletin parituksen näkyviin tähän ensimmäiseen viestiin, jotta jotkut niistä säilyisivät vähän pidempään yllätyksinä niille lukijoille, jotka löytävät tiensä tämän pariin vasta myöhemmin. Toivottavasti viihdytte tämän parissa

**Tiivistelmä:** _Oli helpompi uskoa parempaan huomiseen, kun oli rakkaimpansa kainalossa..._  
  
 **Fandom:** pääpaino HP:ssä viitteitä Gundam Wing maailmaan löytyy kyllä jo  
 **Paritus:** Harry/Cedric  
 **Tyylilaji:** Angst ja fluffy  
 **Ikäsuositus:** S  
 **Haasteet:** Rare10 vol 2 - _Harry/Cedric_ ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 4 : _Viikko 12 (16.-22.3.2015): Halaus_  
  
  
  


_**If I Could Turn Back Time**  
Harry/Cedric_

AC194

  
Cedric oli kuollut. Vahva, ystävällinen ja kunnollinen Cedric oli murhattu hänen silmiensä edessä. Se olisi jo itsessään ollut hirvittävää etenkin, kun sitä seurasi Voldemortin paluu voimiinsa. Pahinta kaikessa oli kuitenkin se, ettei Cedric ollut enää hänen luonaan kietomassa voimakkaat käsivartensa Harryn ympärille ja kertomassa kuinka paljon tämä rakasti Harrya, että kaikki kääntyisi vielä parhain päin. Oli helpompi uskoa parempaan huomiseen, kun oli rakkaimpansa kainalossa ja suudelmat pyyhkivät viimeisetkin murheen rippeet pois mielestä.  
  
Harryn oli päästävä täältä pois, kaikki muistutti siitä mitä hän oli menettänyt. Ehkä suhde Cedricin kanssa ei olisi kestänyt ikuisesti, he olivat molemmat nuoria ja vasta koulussa, se ei silti muuttanut sitä asiaa, että velhomaailma ei ollut tuonut muuta hyvää kuin pakopaikan Likuristeritien arjesta. Hän oli päässyt tutustumaan osaan vanhempiensa maailmasta, mutta ne olivat vain muistoja ja sellaisenaankin katkeransuloisia. Velhomaailman takia hän oli alun perin Dursleylle joutunutkin. Voldemortin paluun myötä kaikki se vähäkin hyvä mitä velhomaailma tarjosi oli jälleen uhattuna.  
  
Cedric oli ollut kiinnostunut jästimaailmasta ja kaikista sen tarjoamista koulutusmahdollisuuksista. Harry oli poikaystävänsä myötä saanut uutta intoa suorittaa kesken jääneen koulunsa jästimaailmassa loppuun. Hän oli kesälomilla käynyt läpi kaikki Dudleyn roskiin heittämät oppikirjat ja kirjaston tietokoneilla hän oli saanut suoritettua etäopiskelijana useita kursseja. Täksi kesäksi he olivat jo kirjautuneet oppilaiksi yksityiskouluun, joka järjesti lyhyitä intensiivikursseja muillekin kuin koulun pysyville oppilaille. Nyt Harryn olisi mentävä sinne yksin.  
  
Cedricin poissaolo tuntui lähes fyysisenä kipuna, eikä Harrya ensimmäistä kertaa haitannut lainkaan se, etteivät Dursleyt vaivautuneet laittamaan hänelle ruokaa. Hänellä ei ollut ruokahalua, eikä hän saanut painajaisilta nukuttua, sillä jokaisena yönä hän eli uudestaan Cedricin menetyksen, joten oli helpompaa valvoa.  
  
Helteiset yöt, kun talo hänen ympärillään hiljeni, Harry käytti jästiaineiden pänttäämiseen ja harjoitustehtävien tekemiseen. Se oli jotain sellaista, mitä hän olisi tehnyt myös Cedricin kanssa. Harry saattoi suorastaan nähdä ja kokea, kuinka he istuivat sylikkäin, kumpikin tehden samalla omia tehtäviään, vaihtaen välillä suudelmia, kun houkutus kävi liian suureksi. Cedric sipaisi sormillaan hänen rannettaan, kun jokin asia olisi tälle epäselvä ja Harry kumartuisi katsomaan pojan kirjaa tämän hengityksen pörröttäessä hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
Niin paljon kuin se sattuikin, ettei Cedric ollut elävänä hänen vieressään, oli Harry onnellinen siitä, että hänen ensimmäinen rakkautensa tulisi elämään aina hänen muistoissaan. Se oli ensimmäinen yö, kun Harry nukahti hymyn karehtiessa hänen huulillaan.  
  


**♥**


	2. Tilanteet muuttuvat, mutta ystävyys säilyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetken Dudleystä oli tuntunut siltä, että Harry oli varastamassa hänen vanhempansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: Fire ♥  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Tyylilaji: arkidraama ja pienesti angstia  
> Varoitukset: Viittauksia kiusaamiseen  
> Hahmot: Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, Harry ja Piers  
> Haasteet: Kerää kaikki hahmot - Dudley ja Kaiken maailman ficlettejä vol 4 -Viikko 39 (22.9.-28.9.2014): Perhe

  
  
  
  


**Tilanteet muuttuvat, mutta ystävyys säilyy**

_Dudley_

  
Kaikki muuttui sinä hetkenä Likusteritie neljässä, kun Harry ilmoitti hylkäävänsä taikamaailman ja etsivänsä itselleen koulun jästimaailmasta, josta velhot eivät häntä toivon mukaan löytäisi. Äiti oli asettanut Harryn lautaselle reilun annoksen pekonia, munia ja paahtoleipää sekä pörröttänyt Harryn hiuksia hymyillen ylpeänä, ilme, joka tähän asti oli ollut varattu vain Dudleylle.  
  
Isä oli yllättäen muistanut, että hänellä oli ylimääräinen kannettava tietokone työn puolesta, jota hän ei itse käyttänyt, joten hän oli valmis antamaan sen Harrylle opiskeluja varten. Kone, jota ei ollut Dudleylle edes tarjottu, koska Dudleya kiinnosti tietokoneissa vain niiden pelimahdollisuudet ja sosiaalinen media.  
  
Hetken Dudleystä oli tuntunut siltä, että Harry oli varastamassa hänen vanhempansa ja hänen teki mieli raivota, mutta hänen vaistonsa sanoi, että isä ja äiti eivät olisi yhtä suvaitsevaisia mielenosoituksille kuin aiemmin. Dudley nieli kiukkunsa ja päätti mukautua muutokseen vanhempiensa esimerkkiä seuraten. Niinpä hän mainitsi sen, että Piers oli pyytänyt Harryn apua joissain koulujutuissa, joissa muut heidän porukastaan eivät osanneet neuvoa.  
  
Harry oli aina ollut hyvä koulussa, sen tiesi jokainen Dudleyn jengistä, vaikkeivät todistukset Tylypahkaa edeltävältä ajalta sitä kertoneet, suurelta osin juuri Dudleyn jengin ja Dudleyn vanhempien takia. Dudleylle oli kova pala myöntää, että Harry oli häntä parempi oppilas ja, jos Harry ei olisi auttanut Dudleya joka kesä hänen tukiopetustehtävissä ja muissa kesäläksyissä, hänet olisi jo potkittu ulos Jalostamosta.  
  
Se oli ollut yksi niistä muutoksista heidän kiusaamisessa, se oli antanut mahdollisuuden kovistelulla ”pakottaa” Harry auttamaan heitä heidän koulutehtävissään. Yleensä vain Dudleyn, mutta nyt Piers oli halunnut jostain syystä pyytää apua, ei uhkailulla vaatia sitä. Dudley ei ollut suostunut siihen silloin, mutta nyt hän oli antanut periksi siinä.  
  
Piersin reaktio oli sitäkin kummallisempi, kun Dudley soitti tälle ja ilmoitti Harryn suostumuksesta. Terävä henkäys puhelimen toisessa päässä ja kysymystulva ihan älyttömistä asioista, kuten oliko Harry näyttänyt ilahtuneelta vai tympääntyneeltä luvatessaan auttaa, ne kaikki saivat Dudleyn vain hämmentymään. Kuka edes kiinnittäisi huomiota tuollaisiin asioihin, ei ainakaan Dudley. Piers oli kuitenkin vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä Dudleyn informaatioköyhiin vastauksiin, joten ei sillä sitten kai ollut sen suurempaa merkitystä.  
  
Piers soitti Likusteritie neljän ovikelloa kahden maissa, eikä Dudley ollut uskoa silmiään nähdessään ystävänsä vahalla silatut hiukset ja huolitellun rennot vaatteet, jollaisia näki pojilla lähinnä treffeillä tai silloin kun vieraana oli isotäti tai muita nipottavia sukulaisia. Harry oli tullut portaisiin kuultuaan ovikellon ja Dudley oli varma, että hän näki serkkunsa poskilla punoitusta tämän nähtyä Piers erityisesti silloin, kun Piers ojensi suklaarasian kiitokseksi Harryn lupaamasta avusta.  
  
Dudley vilkaisi viimeisen kerran taakseen, kun kuuli äitinsä tarjoavan Harrylle ja Piersille välipalatarjottimen mukaan yläkertaan. Piers kiirehti kantamaan tarjottimen Harryn puolesta ja Dudley näki, että tarjotin oli täynnä herkkuja, jotka oli aina ennen varattu vain Dudleylle. Viime päivinä niitä oli ostettu kaksinverroin, jotta Harryllekin riitti niistä. Se ei Dudleya häirinnyt, vaan se ettei Piers tuntunut kiinnittävän häneen enää mitään huomiota, jos Harry oli näköpiirissä. Hän tuhahti mielessään ja raahasi ulos mennessään isoa jätesäkkiä, jossa oli suurin osa Harryn huoneeseen ennen varastoituja romuja ja Dudleyn vanhoja vaatteita.  
  
Dudleyn elämä oli muuttunut huomattavasti Harryn ilmoituksen jälkeen. Ei se ollut varsinaisesti huonontunut tai parantunut, mutta muuttunut se oli joka tapauksessa. Piers ei ollut enää hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta muut pojat eivät olleet hylänneet häntä ja se oli tärkeintä.  
  


_Dudley_


	3. Yllättävää ystävällisyyttä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers oli valmis tyytymään edes yhteen varastettuun hetkeen ensirakkautensa kanssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: Fire ♥ aina yhtä kärsivällinen ♥  
> Fandom: Potter, mutta GW alkaa näkyä enenevissä määrin  
> Tyylilaji: Teiniromantiikka ja haikeutta  
> Paritus: Harry/Piers  
> Ikäsuositus: K-11  
> Varoitukset: Alle 16-vuotiaita kuhertelemassa  
> Haasteet: Rare10 #2 - Harry/Piers ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Piers Polkiss  
> K/H: Tässä ficletissä, joka painottuu edelleen Pottermaailmaan, alkaa olla jo enemmän viitteitä Gundam Wing -sarjaan, johon liittyen osa termeistä ja sanavalinnoista voi olla vääriä, koska osaa on pakko ja haluankin käyttää suomeksi, mutta jouduin miettimään niille sopivia käännöksiä itse. Jos niille on jotain virallisia käännöksiä, olisi kiva kuulla niistä, mutta ainakin toistaiseksi käytän omia valintojani. Toivottavasti mahdollisesti väärät käännökset, eivät häiritse liikaa fandomiin vihkiytyneitä faneja.

  
  
  


**Yllättävää ystävällisyyttä**   
_Piers Polkiss_

  
  
Piers tunsi perhosten siipien havinaa Harryn hymyillessä hänelle heidän viidennen ”tukiopetus”-tapaamisen alkaessa. Hän oli istunut Harryn viereen sängylle, koska huoneessa ei ollut kunnolla tilaa useammalle tuolille pöydän ympärillä, joten he kävivät ensin kirjoista aihetta läpi sängyllä istuen ja lopuksi Piers siirtyi pöydän ääreen tekemään tehtäviä tai muistiinpanoja.  
  
Tämä olisi myös heidän kesän viimeinen tapaamisensa, sillä Harry lähtisi huomenna toiselle puolelle maapalloa opiskelemaan loppukesäksi ja ilmeisesti siitä eteenpäin. Oli siis Piersin viimeinen mahdollisuus toteuttaa joitain haaveistaan ihastuksensa kanssa, Harryn suunnitelmat tekisivät seurustelusta liki mahdottoman, mutta Piers oli valmis tyytymään edes yhteen varastettuun hetkeen ensirakkautensa kanssa.  
  
Hän oli teinihormoneista huolimatta realistinen, niin voimakkailta kuin hänen tunteensa tällä hetkellä tuntuivat, eivät ne tulisi kestämään kaukosuhdetta. Harry oli Piersille kielletty hedelmä, heidän yhteinen historiansa ei luonut suotuista pohjaa hyvälle suhteelle, oli siis hyvin todennäköistä, että mikä tahansa lähestyminen tulisi torjutuksi. Hän oli silti valmis kokeilemaan onneaan, sillä Harry oli hänen silmissään vastustamaton.  
  
Piers liu'utti kätensä Harryn kädelle vaivihkaan, päämäärän saavutettua hän kuitenkin puristi kättä kevyesti merkiksi siitä, ettei kyseessä ollut vahinko. Harryn selitys siitä, miten avaruussiirtokuntien asuttaminen oli käynnistynyt, katkesi terävään henkäisyyn. Harry käänsi katseensa ja Piers tunsi sulavansa vihreän katseen saadessa lämmön tulvimaan hänen vartaloonsa.  
  
— Minä olen haaveillut sinusta jo pitkään. Miettinyt miltä sinun huulesi tuntuisivat minun huuliani vasten. Yrittänyt kuvitella sitä, onko vartalosi niin jäntevä ja notkea kuin liikkeesi antavat ymmärtää, Piers kuiskasi kuumeisesti.  
  
Ennen kuin Harry ehti vastata mitään, Piersin huulet olivat jo painuneet tiiviisti vasten hänen huuliaan. Harry vastasi suudelmaan lähes automaattisesti, häneltä eivät olleet jääneet huomaamatta Piersin luomat viipyilevät katseet ja hän oli kaivannut fyysistä läheisyyttä, joka saisi edes hetkeksi unohtamaan tuoreen menetyksen.  
  
Kirja kolahti pudotessaan lattialle, mutta se ei riittänyt havahduttamaan suuteluun uppoutunutta paria. Kädet tutkivat toisiinsa painautuneiden vartaloiden muotoja uskaltautumatta kuitenkaan rikkoa vaatteiden asettamia säädyllisyyden rajoja uteliaisuudesta ja suudelman syvenemisestä huolimatta.  
  


***

  
Vahvat sormet irrottivat Harryn otteen matkalaukusta ja tarttuivat vuorostaan kantokahvaan. Piersin toisella olalla oli iso matkakassi, joten Harryn kannettavaksi ei jäänyt kuin käsimatkatavarat sisältävä tilava olkalaukku, jossa oli läppärille oma ”piilolokero”. Vaikka kumpikin tiesi, että eilinen ei ollut kuin yksittäinen kerta vailla suurempaa merkitystä, oli heidän välillään tänään monia hiljaisia katseita ja vaivihkaisia kosketuksia, jotka saivat huulet kääntymään hymyyn ja toivomaan mahdollisuutta vaihtaa suudelmia lähtövalmistelujen lomassa.  
  
Piers asetti tavarat auton takakonttiin, auto oli Piersin isän kuljetusliikkeestä kuljettajineen, kyyti Heathrowlle oli kuulemma Harrylle kiitokseksi tukiopetuksesta. Se oli osittain myös siksi, että Piers pääsi saattamaan Harryn lento- ja sukkulakentälle ja turvallisesti takaisin kotiin. Sillä niin paljon kuin Dursleyen ja Harryn välit olivatkaan parantuneet, eivät nämä olleet innostuneet ajatuksesta kuljettaa poikaa niin kauas. Lisäksi se olisi vaatinut julkisen hyvästelyn, jota kukaan heistä ei olisi onnistunut aidosti ilmaisemaan.  
  
Oli kaikkien kannalta parempi, ettei mahdolliset tarkkailijat saaneet kuvaa siiitä, että Harry olisi lähdössä lopullisesti pois kodistaan. Ystävä saattajana oli paljon luonnollisempaa lyhyelle matkalle lähtiessä. Hyvin ilmastoituun autoon päivän tuskainen helle ei ulottunut, takapenkin hämärässä oli helppo pitää kevyesti toisen kädestä kiinni, kummallakaan ei ollut tarvetta rikkoa autossa vallitsevaa hiljaisuutta.  
  
Kentälle tultaessa Esunin liittoutuman sotilaita näkyi enenevissä määrin, edes rakennuksen sisälle ei päässyt ilman turvatarkastusta. Piersin läsnäolo hänen vierellään esti häntä hermoilemasta turhaan, tämä oli normaali käytäntö jästimaailmassa ainakin siirtokuntien ja maan välisen konfliktin pitkittyessä ja pahentuessa.  
  
Piers pysähtyi Harryn kärryjen kanssa kahvilan eteen, Harry ymmärsi ehdotuksen ja nyökkäsi pöytiin päin hymyillen. Piers etsi sopivan rauhallisen paikan heille, Harryn hakiessa heille virvokkeita. Hänen katseensa seurasi Harryn olemusta koko sen ajan, kun poika oli poissa hänen viereltään, hän yritti painaa mieleensä pienimmänkin yksityiskohdan Harrysta, pörröisestä hiuspehkosta pattipolviin ja kalpeaan ihoon.  
  
Heidän sormensa lomittuivat kuin itsestään pienen pöydän päällä, kun he hitaasti tekivät selvää leivoksista ja kahvista. Täällä kukaan ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota heidän käytökseensä, mikä oli virkistävä poikkeus Likusteritiehen. Sanat eivät vieläkään täyttäneet ilmaa heidän välillään, hiljaisuus tuntui puhuvan paljon enemmän siitä, mitä he tunsivat toisiaan kohtaan.  
  
Viimein tuli se hetki, että Harryn oli siirryttävä lähtöselvitykseen, jos aikoi ehtiä hyvissä ajoin lennolle. Halauksen aikana hänen korvaansa kuiskattiin ensimmäinen ja viimeinen sana heidän Surreysta lähdön jälkeen, ”Hyvästi,”. Se kutitti iholla, mutta puristi jotain hänen sisällään kipeästi. Eikä Piers ollut varma, saiko hän sanottua mitään takaisin Harrylle, ennen kuin poika katosi lähtöselvityksen takana olevan sotilasmuurin taakse pois hänen näköpiiristään.  
  
Hänen tulisi ikävä Harrya, vaikka hän oli yrittänyt uskotella itselleen muuta. Niin kai se aina oli ensirakkauden kanssa.  
  


_Piers/Harry_

**♥**


	4. Rivien välistä luettua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronin kirje poikkesi muiden sekä pojan tavanomaisista kirjeistä, joten Harry keskittyi sen lukemiseen erityisen huolella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiruus  
> Beta: Viehättävä Fire ♥  
> Fandom: Painotus edelleen Potterilla, mutta toinen jalka on jo GW:ssä  
> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Tyylilaji: Angst ja Romanssi  
> Paritus: Ron/Viktor  
> Haasteet: Rare10 #2 - Ron/Viktor, Kerää kaikki hahmot - Ron Weasley ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 4 - Viikko 4 (19.1.-25.1.2015): Kirje

  
  
  


**Rivien välistä luettua**

_Ron Weasley_

  
Harry istui lentokoneessa, vai kutsuttiinko näitä sukkuloiksi, vaikka ne eivät lentäneetkään avaruuteen, hän ei ollut siitä varma. Hän oli vihdoinkin jättämässä taakseen Englannin murheet, mutta moni asia taikamaailmasta seurasi häntä silti matkalle mukana. Ensimmäisenä niistä oli kasa kirjeitä, jotka hän oli saanut tutuilta ja vähemmän tutuilta ennen lähtöään.  
  
Kaikesta päätellen kaikki hänen ystävänsä olivat samassa paikassa viettämässä kesäänsä, eivätkä voineet juurikaan paljastaa paikasta ja siellä olevista mitään kirjeissään. Kaikki kirjeet olivat tulleet samalla kertaa Hedwigin mukana, joten ainakaan kirjeitä ja pöllöjä ei pitäisi nyt seurata häntä jatkuvasti toiselle puolelle maailmaa.  
  
Ronin kirje poikkesi muiden sekä pojan tavanomaisista kirjeistä, joten Harry keskittyi sen lukemiseen erityisen huolella. Hän tunsi ystävänsä sen verran hyvin, että tiesi, ettei tämä osaisi ilmaista itseään suorasti, vaan olennainen asia löytyisi rivien välistä. Alkuosa kirjeestä toisti sitä, kuinka heitä oli kielletty kertomasta mitään tärkeää kirjeissään ja että he halusivat kyllä kertoa hänelle, mutta Dumbledore oli vannottanut heitä, jotteivat kirjoittaisi mitään liian paljastavaa.  
  
Sen jälkeen kirje muuttui mielenkiintoiseksi, se näytti tavalliselta valitukselta Hermionen opiskeluinnosta ja nalkutuksesta, mutta eniten Ronia selvästi vaivasi Hermionen ja Viktor Krumin kirjeenvaihto. Sama aihe pulpahti pitkin kirjettä esiin, toki välillä muun huispauslöpinän lomassa, kun Ron hehkutti sitä tai tätä pelikuviota tai liikettä.  
  
Erityisen paljastava oli toive siitä, että Krum siirtyisi johonkin englantilaisista joukkueista, eikä olisi edes väliä sillä, jos joukkue ei olisikaan Kadlein Kanuunat. Se oli niin räikeästi ristiriidassa Ronin normaalin fanaattisen fanittamisen kanssa, että rikottu Krum nukke sai aivan uuden merkityksen Harryn silmissä.  
  
Ei Ron ollutkaan huolissaan siitä, että Viktor oli toisen koulun kilpailija kolmivelhoturnauksessa vaan se, että bulgarialainen pelaaja oli valinnut tanssiparikseen jonkun muun kuin Ronin. Asiaa pahensi se, että tanssipari oli heidän hyvä ystävä ja parin välillä oli kemiaa. Harry muisti, kuinka Parvati ja Lavender olivat juorunneet viikkoja Ronin ihastuksesta Hermioneen, nyt hän ymmärsi, miksi se oli jo silloin tuntunut jotenkin väärältä tulkinnalta. Ei hän silti ollut osannut odottaa tätä syytä.  
  
Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että Hermione pian valistaisi Ronia siitä, ettei Viktorin ja Hermionen välillä ollut muuta kuin ystävyyttä. Ron tulisi tarvitsemaan Hermionen ystävyyttä, kun selviäisi, ettei Harry palaisi Tylypahkaan syksyllä. Hän ei halunnut Ronin jäävän yksin, sillä he olivat aina olleet niin tiiviisti kolmikkona, että muut heidän vuosikurssilaiset olivat jääneet jokseenkin etäisiksi.  
  
Harry tunsi pienen piston omatunnossaan, mutta hän ei suostunut uhraamaan omaa elämäänsä ja hyvinvointiaan vain siksi, että hänen ystävänsä tuntisivat itsensä hetkellisesti yksinäisiksi ja pettyneiksi.  
  
Naurahdettuaan vielä kerran Ronin suorastaan räikeälle ihastukselle, Harry tarttui kynään ja aloitti ensimmäisen vastauskirjeen. Hän lähettäisi ne tavallisen postin mukana Irvetan postilokeroon, josta maahiset maksua vastaan toimittaisivat kirjeet pöllöpostina vastaanottajilleen. Näin hän pystyisi välttämään tai ainakin vaikeuttamaan löytymistään.  
  
  


Ron/Viktor  
♥


	5. Jälleen uusi koulu ja kulttuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...nyt oltiin paikassa, jolla oli pitkä ja kunniakas historia takanaan, eikä koulun loistokkuus ollut vielä vähään aikaan himmenemässä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiruus  
> Beta: Fire muruseni  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing ja Harry Potter  
> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Hahmot: Kai, Harry ja sisar Agneta  
> Tyylilaji: Kuvaileva slice of life
> 
> Haasteet: Kaiken maailman ficletit 4. Viikko 29 (13.-19.7.): Uusi miljöö ja oma “kerää kaikki hahmot GW:stä" - Kai  
> K/H: Sarjassa ei mainittu kaikkien hahmojen nimi, ja tässä ficletissä esiintyvä henkilölle on joissain lähteissä annettu etunimi Kai, mutta tarvitsin myös sukunimen ja sarjan linjaa noudattaen se pohjaa numeroon eli Twaalf on keksimäni sukunimi kyseiselle henkilölle, vaikka tämä ei ole OC. En myöskään varsinaiseksi OC:ksi laske myöskään sisar Agnetaa, vaikka koulua pyörittäville nunnille ei nimiä sarjassa annettu.

  
  
  


**Jälleen uusi koulu ja kulttuuri**   
_Kai_

  
Taksi ajoi sisälle komeasta takorauta portista ja valkoinen koristesepeli rahisi pyörien alla. Kaikki korosti sitä, että nyt oltiin paikassa, jolla oli pitkä ja kunniakas historia takanaan, eikä koulun loistokkuus ollut vielä vähään aikaan himmenemässä. Hohtava julkisivu piti sisällään yhtä huolitellun ja elegantin sisäpuolen.  
  
Harry ihmetteli aulaan astuessaan sitä, että oli pitänyt Tylypahkan aulaa jotenkin erinomaisena ja ymmärsi nyt, miksi Fleur oli ollut niin tohkeissaan Beuxbatonista, jos Ranskalainen taikakoulu oli edes lähellekkään Pyhän Gabrielin tasoa, oli veelalla syytäkin nyrpistää nenäänsä linnoituksen karkeudelle. Muutamakin vuosisata uudempi arkkitehtuuri ja valoisuus tekivät ihmeitä mielialalle sekä viihtyvyydelle noin yleensäkin.  
  
Kivilinnassa oli oma maanläheinen viehätyksensä, mutta mukavuus ja ilmapiiri oli aivan eri palatsimaisessa ympäristössä. Valkoista leveää portaikkoa tuli alas nunna Malfoyn värityksen omaavan pojan kanssa. Pojalla oli yllään koulupuku, samanlainen kuin se, joka löytyi Harryn matkatavaroista. He olisivat siis samalla vuosiluokalla, koska täällä kravatit ja muut pienet yksityiskohdat erottivat vuosikurssit toisistaan.  
  
— Nuori herra Potter, Tervetuloa Pyhän Gabrielin akatemiaan. Minä olen sisar Agneta, vastaan oppilaiden viihtyvyydestä ja olen tyttöjen asuntolanvalvoja. Toivon, että koulun opetus tulee vastaamaan odotuksianne ja saatte tarvittavat tiedot ja taidot tulevaisuuttanne varten. Me haluamme tarjota mahdollisimman miellyttävän opiskeluympäristön ja auttaa jokaista oppilasta tuntemaan olonsa kotoisaksi koulussamme, siksi osoitamme jonkun oppilaista henkilökohtaiseksi oppaaksi ensimmäisten viikkojen ajaksi ja ystäväksi siitä eteenpäin. Tämä nuori herra vierelläni on Kai Twaalf sinun opiskelijaoppaasi, sisar Agneta selitti ja antoi pojille mahdollisuuden kätellä, ennen kuin jatkoi puhettaan.  
  
— Hän on luvannut näyttää, missä huoneesi on, jotta pääset viemään tavarasi sinne ja tekemään siitä omannäköisesi. Tässä on huoneesi avain, sisar sanoi ojentaen rokokoo-tyylisen avaimenperällä varustetun avaimen Harrylle. — Tapaamme huomenna kello kymmeneltä tutustumis- ja informaatiotilaisuudessa juhlasalissa, hyvää päivän jatkoa teille molemmille.  
  
Sisaren kiirehdittyä pois takaisin portaikon suuntaan, aulaan jääneet pojat arvioivat toisiaan hetken hiljaisina.  
  
— Tervetuloa minunkin puolestani, Kai aloitti sanomalla. — Ehkä meidän tosiaan pitäisi saada sinut laukkujesi kanssa huoneeseesi, samalla voin tutustuttaa reitin varrella oleviin tiloihin ja osoittaa nopeimmat reitit eri tapahtumapaikkoihin, niin sinulla on jo sitten jokin mielikuva siitä, missä mikäkin on, niin ne ehkä painuvat paremmin mieleen sitten, kun käymme niissä. Anna minä otan osan tavaroistasi.  
  
Kai tarttui matkalaukkuun ja lähti rupatellen kulkemaan aulasta vasemmalle haarautuvaa käytävää eteenpäin. Kepeä selostus siitä, milloin ja miksi koulu oli perustettu, kuinka se oli säilyttänyt paikkansa arvostettuna opinahjona, muuttui kiinnostavaksi Kain lisätessä joukkoon koulun sisäisiä juoruja ja huvittavia tapauksia niin historiasta kuin tuoreempiakin.  
  
Harry vilkaisi vielä kerran ympärilleen kauniissa mustan ja valkoisen marmorin värittämässä aulassa, tähän asti hänen valintansa näytti osuneen oikeaan. Toivottavasti asiat pysyisivät yhtä hyvällä mallilla, hän ajatteli lähtiessään seuraamaan opastaan harvinaisen kevein mielin ja askelin.  
  


_Kai_  
♥


	6. Teinit ovat aina teinejä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena marssi peilipöytänsä luo ja varmisti, että hänen olemuksensa oli siisti, ennen kuin Kai tulisi hakemaan hänet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: Fire  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing jossa vierailevana tähtenä Harry  
> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Tyylilaji: General teiniromanssi maustein  
> Paritus: Kai/Relena  
> Varoitukset: -
> 
> Haasteet: Kaiken maailman ficlettejä 4 - Viikko 32 (3.-9.8.): Unelma ja Rare10 vol. 2 - Kai/Relena [omat kerää kaikki hahmot GW - Relena Darlian (Peacecraft)]  
> K/H: Nyt ollaan päästy sitten siihen vaiheeseen, että Gundam Wing alkaa näkyä enemmän, vaikka piipahduksia Potterversumiin tapahtuukin vielä. Niin ja jo valmiiksi haluan painottaa, että en aio lytätä hahmoja, toki negatiivisia kommentteja tulee olemaan, mutta ne ovat silloin hahmon mielipiteitä tai katsotaan maailmaan hahmon silmin, jolloin teksti heijastaa tämän näkemyksiä. Tämä siis siksi, että Relena taitaa olla tämän fandomin parjatuimpia hahmoja, joten huomio on olennainen. Lievä lapsellisuus tai korostunut teinihaihattelu eivät mielestäni ole parjaamista vaan ihan ic osa Relenaa ennen kuin kokemukset kasvattavat hänen hahmoaan sarjassa.

  
  
  
  


**Teinit ovat aina teinejä**   
_Kai/Relena_

  
  
Relena oli kiinnostunut uudesta oppilaasta, ei romanttisessa mielessä, sillä hänellä oli oikein huomaavainen poikaystävä jo olemassa. Häntä kiinnosti uudessa oppilaassa se, että tämä oli ilmestynyt kouluun niin yllättäen ja, vaikka vaihto-oppilaita akatemiaan tulikin silloin tällöin, poika oli tullut selvästi jäädäkseen. Siitä huolimatta hänen mukanaan ei tullut ketään aikuista, perheen muutto uuteen maahan oli yleensä se syy miksi, joku tuli kouluun myöhemmin kuin ensimmäisellä luokalla, jos ei laskettu mukaan vaihto-oppilaita tai kesäkoulusta laatuopetusta hakemaan tulleita oppilaita.  
  
Toki kiristyvä maailmantilanne useine kapinallispesäkkeineen ja ristiriidat avaruussiirtokuntien ja maan välillä saattoivat ajaa vanhempia lähettämään lapsiaan jo ennen tilanteen kärjistymistä turvallisiksi kokemilleen alueille, ei sekään aivan selittänyt uutta oppilasta. Korkeatasoisesta opetuksesta huolimatta juorut kulkivat nopeammin kuin twiitit oppilaiden keskuudessa ja uuden oppilaan vähemmän lämpimät suhteet ainoisiin sukulaisiinsa oli jo lähes koko koulun tiedossa kuin myös se, että poika oli rikas orpo, jonka pelkkä koulutusrahasto takasi korkeamman elintason kuin hyväpalkkaisella insinöörillä.  
  
Oli selvää, ettei kukaan ollut lähettänyt poikaa turvaan tai muuttanut hänen mukanaan, selvää oli myös se, millä poika opiskelunsa rahoitti. Se mikä ei ollut selvää, oli se, miksi poika oli tullut toiselle puolelle maapalloa opiskelemaan kauaksi ystävistään ja kotikulmiltaan. Ehkä hän saisi asian selville tänään, kun Kai oli luvannut esitellä heidät toisilleen.  
  
Relena marssi peilipöytänsä luo ja varmisti, että hänen olemuksensa oli siisti, ennen kuin Kai tulisi hakemaan hänet. Ovikellon pirinä kuului täsmälleen kolmelta, sunnuntaina ei ollut mitään kouluvelvoitteita esteenä aikaiselle iltapäivä tapaamiselle kaupungilla. Relena nautti mahdollisuudesta pukeutua muihin vaatteisiin kuin koulupukuun. Kain asu oli puolimuodollinen, mutta huomattavasti enemmän pojan näköinen kuin koulupuku.  
  
Relena hymyili säteilevästi, kun Kai ojensi hänelle kimpun gladioluksia, hänen lempikukkiaan. Erillisessä pienessä paketissa oli gladioluksen latvakukista tehty pieni napinläpikimppu, jonka Kai herrasmiehenä kiinnitti hänen keveään päällystakkiinsa. Ehkä Kai oli hieman liiankin muodollinen ja perinteistä kiinni pitävä, mutta se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä kuin prinsessaksi, mikä ei millään muotoa ollut huono asia.  
  


***

  
Harry oli jotain aivan muuta kuin Relena oli odottanut, eivät Kain puheet ystävästään tai koulua kiertävät juorut olleet onnistuneet edes vähäisimmässäkään määrin tekemään oikeutta Harrylle. Yleensä monien poikien oli vaikea suhtautua luontevasti tyttöihin, olivat nämä sitten kaverien tyttöystäviä tai sinkkuja, mutta Harry ei tuntunut tekevän pienintäkään eroa hänen ja Kain välillä. Ainoa poikkeus oli se, että he tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran ja alkuun olivat hieman vieraampia toisilleen ja siten etäisen kohteliaita.  
  
Iltapäivän kohokohdaksi muodostui keskustelu Relenan lempiaiheesta, pasifismista. Harry ei ohjannut puhetta muuhun hienovaraisesti myötäillen ja antanut sellaista kuvaa, että piti koko ajatusta naiivina. Poika oli ollut valmis keskustelemaan aiheesta aidosti kiinnostuneena, kuuntelemaan loppuun asti Relenan perustelut ja ideat, vaikka Harry olikin monesta niistä eri mieltä, tämä perusteli omat kantansa ja sen, miksi joku ei Harryn mielestä toimisi käytännössä.  
  
Kai tuli kerrankin mukaan keskusteluun, vaikka pyrki välttämään aihetta, koska hänen vanhempansa olivat liittoutuman tukijoita ja omasivat monia kytköksiä sen sotilaalliseen siipeen. Kaikki kolme pitivät kohteliaisuuden nimissä liittoutuman poissa keskustelusta tai oikeammin suorat maininnat siihen, koska oli lähes mahdotonta keskustella sotilaallisista toimista ja maailmanpolitiikan osa-alueista ilman, että sen voisi tulkita suoraan liittouman kritiikiksi tai puolustukseksi.  
  
Niin sujuvaa kuin keskustelu olikin, Relenan pettymykseksi Harry oli taitava välttelemään kysymyksiä elämästään. Ei kaikkea, mutta vastaukset pysyivät hyvin ylimalkaisina, vaikka ensi kuulemalta tuntui, että poika oli kertonut paljonkin. Ainoa juoruamisen arvoinen tiedonmuru oli se, että Harry oli tyttöjen tavoittamattomissa, pojilla sen sijaan olisi mahdollisuuksia. Relena olisi halunnut hihkua riemusta saatuaan ensimmäisen homoystävän, jollainen jokaisella tytöllä kuuluikin olla.  
  


Kai/Relena  
♥


	7. Jouluvaloista hätäuloskäynnin varjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Alfa Siru Fanta 23, kuuluuko? Toistan Alfa Siru Fanta 23, kuuluuko? Hän ei saanut vastausta linjalta, jolta äänet olivat kuuluneet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: I ♥ Fire  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing ja Potter  
> Ikäsuositus: K-15 voi olla vähän korkea, mutta K-11 tuntui taas liian matalalta  
> Tyylilaji: Draama, lievästi äksöniä ja romanssi  
> Paritus: Harry/Otto Richter  
> Varoitukset: Terrori-iskua ja sen seurauksia, mutta ei graafista kuvausta vammoista. Kiroilua löytyy myös hitusen.  
> Haasteet: Omia haasteita - kerää kaikki hahmot GW:stä - Otto Richter ja Crossiparitus x10 - Harry/Otto Richter  
> K/H: Tämä ficletti on yksi niistä, jotka hyökkäsivät kimppuun animea katsoessa, siellä oli joko sarjassa tai jatko-osassa jouluvalojen sytytys ja jo ennen kuin siellä ilmaantui ongelmia virallisesti, näin tilanteen muuttuvan kaaokseksi ja Harryn sinne joukkoon. Silloin olin varma, että tämä crossi on toteutettava, ja vaikka Otto ei mikään lempihahmo olekaan, en voi kiistää hahmon lojaalisuuden ja epäitsekkyyden viehättävyyttä, joten romanttiset viritykset olivat enemmän kuin mahdollisia hahmon suhteen. Ajallisesti ollaan kuitenkin edelleen vuodessa AC 194, eikä siis sarjassa niin pitkällä kuin mistä kohtauksesta sain innoitukseni tähän ficlettiin.

  
  


**Jouluvaloista hätäuloskäynnin varjoon**   
_Harry/Luutnantti Otto Richter_

  
  
Liittoutuman erikoisjoukot olivat aina siellä missä isot ihmismassat kokoontuivat, oli heidän tehtävänsä valvoa, etteivät kapinalliset päässeet suunnittelemaan vallankaappausyritystä tai käännyttämään ihmisiä liittoutumaa vastaan. Tässä kaupungissa ei juuri tarvinnut moisesta murehtia, sillä kaupungin liepeillä oli niin liittouman laivastotukikohta kuin myös tutkimus- ja kehittely-yksikkö sotilassairaaloineen, kolme viimeiseksi mainittua kätkivät sisäänsä tiedustelupalvelun itäisen päämajan. Kaikista sotilaallisista kytköksistä huolimatta alue oli kuitenkin hyvin rauhallinen, ei edes sotilassairaalaa oltaisi rakennettu erityisen tulenaralle alueelle, koska potilaille haluttiin taata miellyttävä kuntoutumisympäristö.  
  
Otto oli itsekin viettänyt muutamia toipilasjaksoja kyseisessä sairaalassa, joten hän tiesi sen, että hoidon taso oli erinomainen ja ympäristö tehosti paranemista. Viimeisimmän jakson jälkeen hän oli pyytänyt mahdollisuutta jäädä alueelle joksikin aikaa, voidakseen osaltaan pitää huolta siitä, että paikka säilyttäisi rennon ilmapiirinsä vastaisuudessakin. Tänään hänen johtamansa pieni terrorismin vastainen erikoisjoukko oli komennettu valvomaan paikallisessa ostoskeskuksessa järjestettävää jouluvalojen sytyttämistapahtumaa. Normaalien vartiointipalvelun miesten koulutus ei ollut riittävä tunnistamaan tai estämään näin suureen tilaisuuteen kohdistuvaa terrori-iskua, niin epätodennäköinen kuin sellainen olikin, saati sitten suojelemaan ihmismassoja, jos isku tapahtuisi.  
  
Käytävät ja keskusaukio kuhisivat ihmisiä, osa oli tullut pidemmänkin matkan päästä ihmettelemään koristeiden loistoa ja määrää. Joulumarkkinoille tähdätyn kassamagneetti-elokuvan tähdistä muutama oli jopa eksynyt tähän maailmankolkkaan houkuttelemaan entistä enemmän asiakkaita ostoskeskuksen moniin liikkeisiin. Lavalla asiakkaita viihdyttivät monen eri brändin maskotit, joista ainoastaan Raketti-Riku kiinnosti nostalgian vuoksi Ottoa, hän muisti lukeneensa pikkuveljelleen Rikun seikkailuja, kun hän oli itsekin vasta oppinut lukemaan. Raketti-Rikun erilaiset koneet ja keksinnöt olivat saaneet Oton kiinnostumaan tekniikasta ja opiskelemaan mekaanikoksi, ammatti, joka oli auttanut häntä etenemään sotilasurallaankin.  
  
Illan tähtivieraat olivat juuri astuneet lavalle ja valoja oli himmennetty lähtölaskennan ajaksi, viisi, neljä, _skraat skrii_ , Oton kuulokkeesta kuuluva häiriöääni tai ehkä pikemminkin kahnauksessa mikrofonin joutuminen kosketuksiin kankaan ja nappien kanssa havahduttivat siihen, että tilanne oli muuttumassa huolestuttavaan suuntaan.  
  
— Alfa Siru Fanta 23, kuuluuko? Toistan Alfa Siru Fanta 23, kuuluuko? Hän ei saanut vastausta linjalta, jolta äänet olivat kuuluneet. Nopea kierros kaikkien muiden yksikköjen kanssa vahvisti sen, että ainakin kolme heidän miesvahvuudestaan oli tavoittamattomissa. Jouluvalot olivat ehtineet syttyä, kun Otto komensi kadonneiden yksiköiden lähimmät joukot tarkistamaan näiden asemapaikat, tällä kertaa pareittain, jotta ongelmien ilmetessä toinen voisi ottaa yhteyttä häneen. Otto lähetti myös pikaisen hälytyksen komentokeskukseen, josta heille lähetettäisiin vahvistusta ja voitaisiin etsiä syytä tapahtuneeseen mahdollisilta kapinallissaiteilta netissä ja tiedustelulennokeilta sekä -sateliiteilta.  
  
Otto tiesi, että oli aloitettava evakuointi, vaikka vielä ei ollut tiedossa mihin suuntaan heidän olisi turvallisinta lähteä, mutta olisi parempi aloittaa ennen paniikin iskemistä siviileiden ohjeistus, jotta operaatio sujuisi tehokkaasti ja mahdollisimman vähillä henkilövahingoilla. Hän kääntyi takaisin keskusaukiolle ja irrotti kaupan informaatiotaajuuteen linkitetyn mikrofonin suojaliivin taskusta.  
  
Ihmismassat olivat elokuvatähtien johdolla laulamassa tuoreinta jouluhittiä, kun ensimmäinen räjähdys vavisutti ostoskeskusta. Heidän armon aikansa oli ohi, isku oli jo tapahtunut, sen estäminen ei ollut enää mahdollista, he voisivat vain minimoida sen aiheuttamia vahinkoja reagoimalla nopeasti ja ottamalla tilanteen hallintaansa.  
  
— Huomio, huomio! Täällä puhuu liittoutuman erikoisjoukkojen Luutnantti Otto Richter, olen täällä tänään turvallisuudesta vastaavien sotilaiden komentaja. Tehtäväni on nyt saada teidät kaikki turvallisesti evakuoitua ja ensimmäinen ohjeeni ja käskyni teille kaikille on seuraava: Rauhoittukaa! Räjähdyksen kuuleminen on pelottavaa, mutta mitä nopeammin kaikki rauhoittuvat sitä nopeammin me pystymme suorittamaan evakuoinnin. Apua on jo matkalla, oli jo ennen räjähdystä, joten tilannetta ollaan korjaamassa tälläkin hetkellä. Jokainen voi parhaiten vaikuttaa omaan turvallisuuteensa ja hyvinvointiinsa maltillisuudella, tyyneydellä sekä noudattamalla meidän antamia ohjeita, hätiköinti ja ohjeistuksen vastaiset toimet eivät vaaranna vain teidän omaa turvallisuutta vaan kaikkien muidenkin, Otto puhui mikrofoniin maltillisesti ja painokkaasti, hän kuunteli samalla kuulokkeestaan jatkuvia tilannetiedotuksia sekä eri joukkojen välisiä keskusteluja näiden varmistaessa uloskäyntejä ja niille vieviä reittejä.  
  
— Ennen kuin voimme siirtyä turvallisiksi todetuille poistumisreiteille pyydän teitä noudattamaan seuraavia ohjeita. Varmistakaa huolella, että vierellänne olevilla ihmisillä ei ole hätää. Vanhemmat pitäkää lapsenne välittömässä läheisyydessänne. Jos näette loukkaantuneen huolehtikaa siitä, että tämä ei jää jalkoihin tai, jos pystytte auttamaan joko ensiaputoimin tai arvioimaan hoidon kiireellisyyden niin tehkää niin. Loukkaantuneet ja liikuntarajoitteiset olisi hyvä siirtää seinustoille, jotta kukaan ei varmasti jää jalkoihin ja loukkaannu pahemmin. Me olemme kaikki nyt toistemme paras apu. Toivomme kaikkien sairaanhoidollista osaamista omaavien sekä pelastusalan ammattilaisten tarjoavan apuaan tässä tilanteessa. Lääkintähenkilöstöä pyydetään ilmoittautumaan esiintymislavan edessä vääpeli Huille, hän jakaa ensiapupakkauksia ja muuta tarvittavaa loukkaantuneiden auttamiseen ja arviointiin. Vääpeli Huilta saatte tarkempia ohjeita, Otto sanoi ääni jo käheytyen. Hän sulki mikrofonin hetkeksi, sillä ensimmäinen pommittomaksi varmistunut poistumisreitti oli varmistunut, joten ylimpien kerrosten asiakkaat pystyttiin nyt evakuoimaan, valitettavasti reitti ei toimisi paarien kuljettamiseen. Hui oli onneksi myös linjalla, joten tämä osaisi ohjata ensimmäiset lääkintä-ja pelastushenkilöt selvittämään niiden kerrosten tapaturmatilanteen.  
  
— Korpraali Smith sekä sotamiehet Grüber ja Ming vastaavat kolmannen, neljännen ja viidennen kerroksen evakuoinnista, heidän oikeassa olkavarressa on neon oranssi nauha, josta tunnistatte heidät. Kaikkia näiden kolmen kerroksen asiakkaita ja muuta henkilökuntaa pyydetään noudattamaan heidän ohjeitaan tarkasti ja hyvässä järjestyksessä, ilmoitti Otto ääni vakaana, vaikka linjalta oli kuulunut ampumista samaan aikaan. Onneksi sotamies Garonne ilmoitti pysäyttäneensä yhden epäillyistä, joten ainakaan hänen joukkonsa eivät olleet joutuneet uuden hyökkäyksen kohteeksi.  
  


***

  
Harry Potter ei voinut kuin ihmetellä omaa tuuriaan, hän oli jättänyt velhomaailman ja siellä alkaneen sodan taakseen. Hän oli viihtynyt erinomaisesti uudessa koulussaan ja myös hänen opiskelusaavutuksensa olivat hyvässä myötätuulessa, eikä kukaan velhomaailmasta ollut löytänyt häntä tai onnistunut sotkemaan häntä uudestaan sotaansa. Nyt hän oli tullut osallistumaan tavalliseen joulukauden avajaistapahtumaan vapaana niin velhojen kuin Dursleyjen vaatimuksista, ja hän oli joutunut keskelle terroristi-iskua ja sen aiheuttamaa kaaosta. Hän oli varma, että joku jumala jossain nauroi räkäisesti partaansa hänen yrityksilleen elää tavallista elämää.  
  
Hänen pelastajasyndroomansa oli myös taas palannut voimiinsa, Harry oli siirtänyt kolme jalkoihin jäänyttä ihmistä läheisen kahvilan edustalle. Yksi loukkaantuneista oli sen verran paremmassa kunnossa, että saattoi istua tuolilla, vaikka tämä ei pystyisi kävelemään ilman apua pois paikalta. Tällä hetkellä Harry kantoi 3-vuotiasta poikaa, jonka kasvot olivat itkusta turvoksissa hukattuaan vanhempansa, mutta lapsi oli hiljentynyt heidän lähtiessä kulkemaan kohti betonista kukkalaatikkoa. Harry jätti lapsen istumaan laatikon reunalle ja kiipesi seisomaan samaiselle reunukselle aivan pojan viereen.  
  
— Kolmevuotias Valter etsii vanhempiaan! Toistan kolmevuotias Valter etsii vanhempiaan! Harry huusi käsiensä muodostaman torven läpi, yrittäen tulla kuulluksi kaiken hätääntyneen hälinän ylitse.  
  
Toisen kerran kuulutettuaan Valterista Harry näki hätääntyneen ja kalpean miehen kiirehtivän ihmisjoukon lomassa kohti heitä. Tämän tullessa lähemmäksi hän huomasi miehen mukana tulevan arviolta viisivuotiaan tytön, jossa oli paljon samaa kuin Valterissa. Pian Valterin kasvot kirkastuivat ja ennen kuin poika ehti hihkaista ”isä!”, oli tämä jo miehen tiukassa halauksessa. Onnellisesti päättynyt tilanne sattui sopivaan aikaan, sillä viimein myös pohjakerroksen evakuointi oli saavuttanut heidän käytävänsä.  
  
Harry oli ajatellut seikkailun päättyneen, kun hän keskusaukiolla näki itseään muutaman, ehkä useammankin, vuoden nuoremman tytön häviävän yhteen hätäuloskäytävistä, joka oli määrätty käyttökieltoon paikalla olevien sotilaiden toimesta. Hän ajatteli, että tyttö oli säikähtänyt silloin tällöin kuuluvia aseiden ääniä ja erehtynyt uloskäynnistä. Neljän helpon auttamisen jälkeen Harryn pelastajasyndrooma ei edes antanut aikaa ajatella ja hän lähti juoksemaan tytön perään huolestuneena. Sillä jokainen englantilainen tiesi, että terroristit eivät jättäneet pommia yhteen ja useimmiten juuri hätäuloskäytävistä löytyivät ne ensimmäistä räjähdystä seuraavat pommiviritelmät.  
  
— Hei, odota! Älä mene sinne! Harry huusi tytölle pinkoessaan tämän perään niin nopeasti kuin vain jaloistaan pääsi.  
  


***

  
Otto henkäisi helpotuksesta, kun viimeiseksi jäänyttä pohjakerrosta lopulta evakuoitiin. Kaikki oli sujunut yllättävän hyvin, vaikka toki monia hysteerisiä, loukkaantuneita ja shokissa olevia ihmisiä olikin, niin räjähdyksen kuin sen aiheuttaman paniikin takia, jouduttu toimittamaan sairaaloihin tai kriisikeskukseen. He olivat kuitenkin onnistuneet siirtämään ihmiset turvaan ilman uusia räjähdyksiä, mikä oli aina suuri riski, sillä kaikesta valppaudesta huolimatta monet räjähteet olivat niin huomaamattomia tai hyvin piilotettuja, ettei koskaan voinut olla täysin sataprosenttisen varma valitun reitin turvallisuudesta.  
  
Ihmisten avuliaisuus oli myös yllättänyt Oton, hän oli tottunut siihen, että vain muutamat poikkeukset olivat valmiita auttamaan tuntemattomia etenkin, jos paikalla oli pelastushenkilökuntaa. Erityisesti Otto oli pistänyt merkille mustahiuksisen pojan, joka oli ensimmäisenä siviilinä auttanut muita jo ennen kuin Otto oli sitä kuulutuksessaan pyytänyt. Poika piti auttamista itsestään selvänä, sillä hän näytti vain vaivaantuvan kiitoksista, joita autetut hänelle osoittivat. Poika poistui viimeisten joukossa ja auttoi kohdalleen sattuvia vanhuksia ylös tuoleista ojentaen näille näiden tavaroita, tämä kartoitti silmillään jatkuvasti mahdollisia avuntarvitsijoita ilman pienintäkään merkkiä pätemisen tarpeesta.  
  
 _Oliko noin vilpittömiä ihmisiä todella yhä olemassa_ , Otto mietti seuratessaan niin evakuointia kuin radiostaan tilannetta muualla operaatiossa. Hän kirosi mielessään, kun mustahiuksinen poika katosi juosten suljettuun hätäuloskäyntiin huutaen jonkun perään. Otto oli ammattimaisen tasapuolinen siviilien kohtelussa, joten oli riskialttiiksi luokiteltuun käytävään mennyt kuka tahansa, hän olisi järjestänyt heille apua. Siitä huolimatta se, että käytävään oli auttamistarkoituksessa selvästi päätynyt juuri mustahiuksinen poika, sai Oton käskemään vääpeli Huin tilalleen valvomaan aukion tyhjenemistä ja juoksemaan itse pojan ja tämän edellä juoksevan henkilön perään.  
  
Kolmannen käännöksen jälkeen hän sai vihdoin kaksikon takaisin näköpiiriinsä. Oton täytyi myöntää, että molemmat olivat erittäin nopeita ja kestäviä, sillä hänen oli pitänyt nähdä vaivaa saadakseen välimatkaa kiinni, eikä hän ollut kaukana osastonsa parhaista juoksijoista, jotka kilpailivat kansainvälisissä kisoissa.  
  
Oton ajatukset katkesivat siihen, että hänen silmänsä rekisteröivät siron käden repäisevän, ovessa olevan C-4:n, laukaisimen päältä sen piilottaneen suojakuoren, joka oli myös estänyt sitä räjähtämästä aiemmin. Kuori olisi irronnut itsekseen, jos ihmiset olisivat poistuneet tätä kautta, kaikki se töniminen ja tärinä olisivat varmistaneet sen, eikä mikään olisi estänyt panosta räjähtämästä silloin.  
  
— Helvetti soikoon! Otto parahti tarttuessaan mustahiuksisen pojan takkiin, sillä panos räjähtäisi sillä hetkellä, kun ovi tömähtäisi kiinni panoksen paljastaneen tytön perässä, jopa oven sulkeutumisen äkkinäinen estäminen käynnistäisi reaktion. Hän kääntyi vauhdissa niin, että poika oli hänen vartalonsa suojassa ja he ehtivät ottamaan muutaman hätäisen askeleen kauemmaksi ovesta, johon räjähde oli kiinnitetty.  
  
Otto tunsi kuumuuden ensin, sitten vasta paineaallon iskeytymisen selkäänsä, se toi mukanaan rappauksen ja betonin palasten muodostaman sateen, joka rapisi hänen päälleen. He olivat lentäneet räjähdyksen voimasta useamman metrin päähän kasaksi lattialle, poika edelleen hänen suojassaan, vaikka se ei paljoa auttaisi siinä tapauksessa, jos suurempia ja painavampia rakennusmateriaaleja tippuisi heidän päälleen.  
  
Minuuttien kuluttua Otto kiitti mielessään sitä suurempaa voimaa, joka oli estänyt vakavamman onnettomuuden. Hänen käsivarsiensa päällä lepäävä pää liikahti ja pojan silmät aukesivat räpytellen. Otto ei ollut koskaan aiemmin nähnyt yhtä vihreitä silmiä, eikä hän voinut mitään sille, että hänen huulensa vaistomaisesti painuivat betonipölystä harmaille huulille.  
  
— Suostutko treffeille kanssani ensi viikolla? Olivat ensimmäiset sanat Oton suusta suudelman jälkeen. Poika tuijotti häntä hieman epäuskoisesti silmiin, mutta naurahti lopulta ja nyökkäsi myöntävästi.  
  
Pelastuspartio löysi heidät vihreiden hätävalojen valaisemien rojuröykkiöiden keskeltä hymyilevinä, ja muutamia kolhuja lukuun ottamatta hyväkuntoisina. Ei ehkä perinteisin alku suhteelle, mutta ainakin mieleenpainuva sellainen.  
  
  


Harry ♥ Otto


End file.
